Sentimentos
by Mello Evans
Summary: Por que Nate agora se sentia assim com relação a Matt? .:Yaoi. Shota. Lime-Lemon:.
1. Chapter 1

**Two-shot**

**Ship:** MattxNear

**Gênero:** Yaoi (slash)/ Shota/ Romance/ Lemon. Não gosta? Não leia!

**//Sem Beta//**

**Disclaimer:** Death Note é do Ohba-kami-sama.

* * *

Era final de tarde o sol iria se pôr em poucos minutos e na sala de convivência do orfanato Wammy's House havia apenas um pequeno garoto de cabelos prateados, sozinho. Montava seus brinquedos, alheio a tudo. Near construía um pequeno castelo de dados, todos com a face unitária virada para cima. Sua mente estava ausente daquele mundo, tinha o seu próprio orbe, não precisava se relacionar com ninguém. Só uma pessoa lhe chamava atenção, só uma pessoa despertava sua admiração e este alguém infelizmente não se encontrava naquele orfanato, já havia morado lá, disso todos sabiam, 'L', sua inspiração. Um dia seria tão inteligente quanto ele, era essa a perfeição que buscava.

Assim que terminou sua edificação tratou logo de destruí-la, como sempre, e olhou para o relógio pregado na parede, já marcava 18h30min, sentiu fome. Resolveu ir pegar um copo de leite e se dirigir para seu quarto, e assim o fez. Mas antes, juntou todos os dados e os guardou. Era um garoto politicamente correto, pois sabia que 'L' gostava de fazer as coisas seguindo as regras.

Dirigiu-se à cozinha. Estranhou não ter ninguém lá, mas achou melhor assim.

Continuamente o olhavam como o garoto anti-social, que não se relacionava com ninguém. Sempre era tachado de egocêntrico pelos alunos que com certeza sentiam inveja da sua capacidade de raciocínio. Ouviu passos pesados e soube logo de quem se tratava: Mello. Aquele garoto uns dois anos mais velho que ele, sempre o xingava, destruía seus "castelos" ainda inacabados, dizia que ele nunca tinha reações e que sempre competiria com ele para o posto de sucessor de 'L'. Near não dava a mínima para este, achava o um pouco insuportável embora soubesse de sua inteligência, que era usada sempre de forma irresponsável e extrema, consecutivamente querendo chamar sua atenção.

Mello encaminhou-se até a geladeira não notando a presença de Near que segurava um copo de leite no outro lado do recinto encostado na pia. O mais velho então abriu a porta da geladeira displicente vasculhando o que tinha lá.

"—Não me veja... não me veja." - Pensava o garoto de cabelos brancos. Não que tivesse medo do outro ou algo do gênero, mas detestava os escândalos que ele fazia, porém...

Mello vira-se para o outro lado do local e depara-se com Near olhando em sua direção inesprecivamente.

"—Agora virou assombração também, é?" - Fez questão de cuspir cada vocábulo.

Near apenas recomeçou a tomar seu leite e a enrolar seus cabelos, como costumeiramente fazia.

"—Não sabe falar não? Gêniozinho." – A última palavra soou sarcástica.

"—Que eu saiba, assombrações são de mortos o que implica que eu não posso ser afinal estou vivo" - Respondeu calmamente.

O sangue de Mello ferveu.

"—Então vou ajudá-lo nesse quesito." - Falou jogando as barras de chocolate que segurava em cima de uma mesa próxima a si. Cerrou os punhos e dirigindo-se para frente do garoto. "—Já já você não será mais vivo." - Falou isso chegando próximo o suficiente para levantar o menino pela gola da blusa.

"—O que quer Mello?" - Tinha certa curiosidade pelas atitudes do outro e seria interessante estudar tal comportamento.

"—Você... longe."

"—E chega mais perto?" - Indagou.

"—O que ele quer dizer com isso?" - Pensou o loiro, com um olhar confuso desenhando-se em seu rosto. "—O que quer dizer? Seu anormal."

"—O que você ouviu." - Sua voz era impassível igual o seu rosto, o que deixava o germânico mais irado.

"—Quer levar uns tapas mesmo?" - Gritou.

"—..." - Nada disse apenas colocou o copo com o resto do liquido em cima da pia, voltando suas vistas para aquele ser que agora praguejava contra si.

"—MELLOOOOO." – Uma voz foi escutada vindo do corredor próximo à porta onde este estava.

"—Que é, DROGA?" - Respondeu o loiro virando o rosto ainda segurando Near pela blusa.

"—Roger está te chamando." - Na porta aparece uma figura ruiva sorrindo como sempre.

"—Para quê?" - Indaga nervoso.

"—Ele quer saber por que bateu naquele menino ainda há pouco." - Disse com um olhar meio intrigado com a situação que via.

"—Grgr, está bem Matt." – Respondeu largando Near, pegando as barras que estava na mesa e partindo.

Near recompôs-se alisando levemente o local em seu pescoço que estava avermelhado onde o raivoso garoto havia lhe apertado.

"—Você está legal?" - Indagou Matt aproximando-se do menor, pegando levemente nas marcas do pescoço deste.

"—..." - Nada disse. Ninguém perguntava se estava tudo bem, somente Roger fazia isto. Near espantou-se, porém, como sempre, não demonstrou. Mas não pôde evitar um arrepio em suas costas ao sentir o leve toque de Matt.

"—Bom, acho que não aconteceu nada de mais." - O ruivo dá um de seus lindos sorrisos.

"—O-obrigado." – Agradeceu o pequeno menino corando.

Matt nem acreditou no que viu... Near corando? Achou aquela cena simplesmente linda, naquela hora soube o quão doce e intenso ele poderia ser. Mello é que não sabia ver isso, sabia o motivo: sua raiva o cegava. Ele era o terceiro mais inteligente de todo o orfanato perdia apenas para o próprio Near e Mello, mas nem ligava para aquela estúpida disputa, muito menos para 'L'.

"—De nada." - Sorriu novamente. "—Se cuida." - E saiu em busca do amigo.

Near ficou parado na mesma posição, vendo Matt afastar-se e sumir pela porta.

"—Como ele pode ser amigo de Mello?" - Questionou para si.

**---.---.---X---.---.---**

Near já no quarto secando-se após um delicioso banho, apenas com uma calça branca frouxa inda enxugando os cabelos com a toalha, o garoto de cabelos finamente claros lembrava-se de Matt e aquele doce sorriso que dera para si. Conhecia aquele garoto há muito tempo, sabia que ele dividia o quarto e era o melhor amigo de Mello e tinha a mesma idade deste, apesar de ser um pouco mais alto que o loiro. Não entendia como seres tão diferentes pudessem ser amigos. Talvez fosse até por essa razão... Sentiu um frio na barriga ao lembrar do leve toque que o ruivo dera em seu pescoço.

"—hummm." - Gemeu fechando os olhos, passando a mão por seu colo.

De repente abriu os olhos... O que estava pensando? Estava maluco? Dera mesmo um gemido lembrando de outro menino? O menino de madeixas esbranquiçadas colocou a toalha em cima da cama e vai até a janela, queria esquecer aquele pequeno arroubo. Ficou apenas olhando a bela paisagem européia, achava aquele clima bucólico muito bonito. Pelas suas contas já passava das oito da noite e a maioria das crianças do orfanato estavam em seus quartos ou assistindo TV na sala de convívio. Sentiu fome novamente. Afinal só tomara meio copo de leite desde o almoço e Mello ainda não deixou tomar tudo... Pensou: Como dormia tarde mesmo e não dividia o quarto com ninguém iria pegar uns biscoitos e novamente um copo de leite e viria comer no quarto, não gostava muito da idéia de comer no seu aposento, mas assim evitaria se encontrar com seu rival. Colocou uma blusa branca e abotoou apenas dois botões e rumou para a cozinha.

**---.---.---X---.---.---**

Na cozinha.

O pequeno menino distraidamente enchia o copo de leite enquanto segurava um pequeno pacote de biscoitos de coco.

"—Nossa... como você gosta de comer..." - A voz ecoava em tom brincalhão.

Near virou-se rapidamente para ver quem era e então vê o ruivo com uma calça jeans azul e uma blusa com listras monocromáticas horizontais, bem conhecidas para Near que nem precisava ser muito inteligente para perceber que era a favorita do ruivo, e segurava o seu inseparável game boy encostando seu corpo na porta do recinto.

"—Não, na realidade não sou." - A voz saiu acanhada, mas continuou. "—É que naquela hora nem pude tomar o resto."

"—Não precisa se explicar." - Sorriu novamente aproximando-se.

O mais novo também sorriu timidamente para o de rubros cabelos, não gostava de expressar suas emoções, mas mesmo assim o fez.

"—Para ser sincero... estava começando a acreditar no que Mello dizia a seu respeito... mas vejo que ele está enganado."

"—Por que diz isso?" - Seu coração falhou uma batida por ter o outro tão perto de si.

"—Seu jeito é tão lindo... você é educado, inteligente, só é um pouco na sua... e eu entendo. Se o meu querido amigo soubesse como você é de verdade acho que ele não faria tanta briga com você."

"—Por que você está contando isso pra mim?"

"—Estou dizendo o que acho de você... tudo que acabei de dizer é verdade."

"—Mas não vou facilitar as coisas para o Mello."

"—E para mim? Também sou candidato ao posto de 'L'. Vai facilitar?"

"—Eu sei que você não liga para isto."

"—Não ligo mesmo."

"—Obrigado." - Quase não conseguiu dizer.

"—Por...?"

"—Por me ver assim."

"—De nada."

Near pensando que agora Matt iria sair do local vira-se e segura o copo de leite em uma mão e os biscoitos na outra e nota que a sua mão estava tremendo...

"—Por que estou assim?" - Refletiu internamente o mais jovem sentindo sua pulsação subir.

"—Nervoso?" - Questiona o ruivo. "—Quer que eu o ajude?"

"—Ah, não sei." - Falou olhando para a própria mão. "–Mas, por favor." - Fez alusão para que o ruivo levasse o copo.

Matt ajudou Near levando toda a comida. Então, o pequeno abre a porta fazendo um gesto para que o outro entrasse.

"—Nossa! Ter um quarto só para você... deve ser legal."

"—É, pode ser. Pode colocar as coisas ali." - Apontou para um criado-mudo perto de sua cama.

"—É melhor do que dormir no mesmo quarto de Mello... às vezes ele é tão mal humorado que nem eu agüento." - Deu um sorriso sem graça.

"—Por que é amigo dele então?"

"—No fundo ele é legal e, além disso, o que seria dele sem mim?" - Deu um pequeno sorriso sem dentes. "—Eu o livro de muitas enrascadas..." – Seu olhar ficou pensativo.

"—Posso imaginar."

"—Mas ele devia ser mais grato comigo pelas coisas que faço..."

"—Por que diz isso?"

"—Você gosta de perguntar, hein?" - Brincou.

"—Desculpe." - Falou acanhado.

"—Ahh. É só brincadeira, não fique assim." - Falou fazendo menção de sentar na cama ao lado de Near.

"—Claro." - Permitiu que o outro sentasse.

"—Bom, respondendo a sua pergunta. É que às vezes ele é muito estourado."

"—Você gosta dele?" - Sua pergunta era puramente inocente, mas quem estava sendo questionado não levou para esses termos.

"—Não, eu não gosto de pessoas rudes. Prefiro pessoas como você." - Olhou sorrateiramente para a boca de Near.

Near sentiu novamente um frio na barriga ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

"—E, além disso, ele devia me expulsar menos do quarto... ficou com raiva por que interrompi a briga de vocês."

"—Ele é bem rude, mas se não tem onde dormir pode ficar em meu quarto."

"—E onde eu iria dormir? Na sua cama?"

"—I-isso. Na minha cama, ela é bem ampla e é ruim às vezes dormir só."

"—Então, está bem." - Sorriu para um encarnado Near.

Os dois ainda passaram várias horas falando sobre vários assuntos, Near cada vez mais gostava da companhia de Matt e este por sua vez também achava muito fofo o jeito que o pequeno menino o olhava as reações de Near eram sempre tímidas, sempre gostava de perguntar e Matt sempre às respondia com prazer.

"—Nossa! Melhor nos deitarmos, já passa das onze da noite." - Falou o mais alto olhando para seu relógio de pulso.

"—É mesmo." - Falou o pequeno menino se enrolando nas cobertas.

Matt que estava sentado na cama levanta-se.

"—Vo-você não vai dormir aqui?" – Near pergunta sem jeito.

"—Claro." - Deu um de seus famosos sorrisos, estes que Near estava começando a sempre querer ver. "—Vou só tirar alguns 'acessórios' para poder dormir melhor." - Continuou.

"—Claro."

O ruivo então retirou seu relógio e o game boy que estava em seu bolso colocando sobre o criado mudo, retirou sua blusa e ficou meio pedido no quarto... Olhando para um lado e para o outro... Sem saber onde colocava a peça.

"—Near, onde coloco?" - Levantou a peça para o outro a observar.

"—Hum?" – Near não conseguia tirar os olhos do peitoral do outro, obviamente ainda estava em crescimento, mas suas curvas já se salientavam. Achou o corpo deste simplesmente admirável.

"—Near? Está dormindo?" - Indagou com a voz brincalhona.

"—Não. Não estou. Pode colocar em qualquer lugar."

"—Sério mesmo?"

"—É."

"—Então ela ficará aqui." - Pegou sua blusa e jogou no chão.

Near apenas sorriu coisa que ele nem sabia que podia fazer.

Matt deita-se ao lado do pequeno garoto de brancos cabelos, virando para encará-lo.

"—Boa noite, Near."

"—Noite." - Falou meio acriançado.

Como a cama era de solteiro os dois tinham que ficar bem próximos e ainda dividir o travesseiro. Com isso a situação ficou meio complicada. Os dois não conseguiam encontrar uma posição para dormir.

"—Near."

"—Oi?"

"—Dorme aqui." - Pediu puxando o corpo do outro pela cintura e fazendo este se aconchegar em seu colo. "—Está bom assim?" - Questiona o ruivo acanhado.

"—Está ótimo." - Falou chegando ainda mais perto para sentir o gostoso cheiro do ruivo.

Matt colocou sua mão sobre a cintura de Near, admirando aquele pequeno e belo corpo. Começou a afagar os alvos cabelos do pequeno jovem, vendo este sorri com seu ato.

"—Matt." – Fala ainda de olhos fechados.

"—Sim?"

"—Se Mello te expulsar de vez do quarto... você pode vir para cá." - Propôs Near sonolento.

"—Isso é uma boa idéia, acho que não vou esperar que Mello faça isso."

O pequeno gênio limitou-se apenas a sorrir mais uma vez.

Matt não estava obtendo sono, só conseguia olhar aquele indefeso ser.

"—Near parece um anjo." – Pensou.

"—Near, está dormindo?" - Falou de encontro à pele alva da face deste após algum tempo.

O alvo menino não estava dormindo. Por algum motivo também estava sem sono, mas achou melhor fingir.

"—Near." – Chamou mais uma vez, porém nada. Vendo que este 'dormia' começou a alisar a face deste, olhando cada detalhe do local. Matt sentiu-se estranho observando aquela criatura angelical. Chegou perto... Mais perto... E então lhe deu um selinho em seus lábios, sentiu-os quentes e macios.

"—O que estou fazendo?" - Perguntou para si em voz alta, sorriu logo em seguida. "—Estou gostando de você." - Respondeu a própria pergunta também em voz alta.

Near que nesse momento não dormia estava um pouco espantado com o outro, por que ele estava fazendo isso? Era o que o jovem estava se perguntando... Mas por que não o repelia? Estava gostando? A resposta veio para Near como uma bomba... Sim, estava gostando e queria continuar a sentir mais daquilo. Então resolveu abrir os olhos, para espanto de Matt.

"—Near!" - Afastou-se dos lábios do outro em reflexo. "—Me-me desculpe. Eu não sei o que ouve... eu-" – O que quer que Matt fosse dizer foi interrompido por um beijo de Near, o ruivo ficou sem ação de olhos arregalados, vendo o outro totalmente entregue a suas vontades, de olhos cerrados, o rosto totalmente vermelho de desejo... Fechou os olhos vagarosamente intensificando o beijo com sua língua, assim que fez isso pôde escutar um gemido tímido vindo do pequeno garoto.

O beijo foi demorado, cheio de carícias... Suas línguas dançavam no mesmo ritmo. As mãos de Matt vagavam pelo pequeno corpo arrepiado ao seu lado. Near timidamente tentava fazer o mesmo, mas teve que parar, pois só conseguiu gemer entre o beijo quando o ruivo colocou a mão por debaixo de sua blusa e apertou um de seus mamilos.

"—Hunm... Ma-Matt. Ahhh" - Largou a boca deste ofegante.

"—Gostou?" - Questionou com um rosto maroto.

"—..." - Nada disse, apenas virou o rosto totalmente envergonhado.

"—Vamos diga, por favor, eu preciso saber." - Falava continuando o que fazia.

"—Si-sim."

"—Que bom" - Sorriu outra vez. Beijando levemente o pequeno.

Matt não pôde se conter quando viu a blusa caindo pelo ombro de Near, deixando a amostra seu alvo tronco.

"—humnnn... Near, por que faz isso?" - Falou atacando o alvo pescoço com lambidas e mordidas.

"—O, o que?" - Indagou manhoso.

"—Essa sua carinha"

"—Ahhh... Matt pare de falar, beije-me." – A suplica mais parecia uma ordem, algo bem característico da presunção que o pequeno sempre teve.

"—Seu pedido é uma ordem" - Falando isso ficou por cima do corpo de Near prensando-o contra o colchão.

"—HUMNM... Matt."

"—Que foi? Não gostou?" - Seu tom era provocante.

"—Nnmhm..." –Near tinha vergonha de dizer.

"—Isso foi um não?" - Continuava as investidas.

"—Foi um sim, estou pedindo mais." - Gemeu ofegante embaixo de Matt.

"—Nossa! Não sabia que era tão quente."

"—Agora já sabe." - O rosto de Near mudou repentinamente. "—Mas esse será nosso segredinho" - Luxúria... Era isso que o pequeno de alvos cabelos esboçava. Pura e simples luxúria.

"—Com certeza." - Sentou-se na cama, atraindo um olhar de reclamação de Near.

"—Calma, só vou fazer isso ficar mais confortável." - Terminando de falar começou a desabotoar a calça de Near começando a retirá-la, fazendo este arquear as costas para poder a calça passar mais facilmente por suas pernas. Retirou rapidamente a blusa do pequeno garoto reparando que este estava vermelho.

"—Quer que eu pare?"

"—Não." - Sua voz saiu dengosa.

Matt começou lentamente a retirar a cueca deste.

"—Ma-matt... hunm." - Sua voz saiu temerosa.

"—Calma... só vou fazer o que você quiser." - Recomeçou o que estava fazendo, deixando a cueca do menino de brancos cabelos pelo meio das pernas, resolveu deixar lá, fazia Near ficar mais sexy com aquele seu ar inocente. Passou lentamente seus dedos pela sensível área do garoto que soltou tímidos gemidos. Olhou para todo o corpo de Near... Viu seu rosto mais rubro que antes, sua respiração entrecortada, o seu peito subindo e descendo descompassadamente, suas pernas um pouco fechadas de vergonha, a cueca descida deixando amostra o membro já ereto. Não agüentou colocou-se por cima de Near prensando-o outra vez na cama, cada gemido que o mais novo soltava estava tirando seu raciocínio. Tomou os pequenos lábios com gula, abraçando o alvo corpo com força, porém não o machucando.

"—Near você é tão... nuhunm." – Gemeu de encontro ao pescoço do menino, mordendo logo em seguida.

"—Matt... mais."

Um arrepio subiu pelas costas do ruivo ouvindo seu nome ser chamado daquela forma tão langorosa. Não aguentou, teve que se levantar novamente retirou como um relâmpago sua calça e posteriormente sua roupa intima, pôde ver um olhar interessado de Near, olhando-o, admirando-o.

Matt colocou-se parcialmente por cima deste começando a massagear o membro suplicante do menor.

"—humn, anh, hunm, Mail..." - Gemia Near em total entrega.

"—Isso..." - Sua voz saiu rouca. "—Isso… geme o meu nome..."

"—Matt... humn... Mail. Mais." – Near fazia questão de repetir o nome do, agora, adorado amante. Estava achando simplesmente delicioso chamar Matt pelo seu real nome.

O ruivo não agüentou seu nome ser chamado de forma tão lânguida. Retirou sua mão e começou a beijar o baixo ventre do menor, chegando bem perto daquele pulsante membro de Near. O pequeno garoto fechou os olhos na iminência do que aconteceria e agarrou os lençóis com as unhas.

O mais velho então lambe toda a extensão do sensível local abocanhando logo em seguida.

"—MATT"

"—Near... geme mais baixo." - Pediu entre gemidos de prazer por apenas ver a situação que o outro estava.

"—Assim... eu não con-... sigo..." – Tentou falar o menor.

Matt colocou Near deitado de lado, continuando a masturbá-lo com a mão direita, ficou atrás deste também de lado, e tapou a boca do outro com a mão esquerda.

"—Tenho que tampar sua boca então... tudo bem?"

"—Certo... termine logo com isso" - Mandou mais que pediu.

Matt então dá início a uma frenética masturbação no menor, esfregando a própria ereção nas nádegas de Near, que simplesmente adorou.

"—Humm... Ma... hunmmnm" - Os gemidos do pequeno menino saiam todos abafados.

"—Você gosta?"

Near balançou afirmativamente a cabeça.

"—hummm Near." – Matt não estava agüentando só esfregar-se, porém dava para ver que Near ainda não estava pronto. Vendo que o ápice do seu belo garotinho logo chegaria aumenta mais suas investidas, fazendo Near gozar loucamente em suas mãos.

Matt retirou sua mão esquerda da boca de Near para este respirar melhor.

"—humn, Matt"

"—Gostou da minha mão macia?" - Perguntou provocante.

"—Sim." - O olhar do outro jovem era pura lascívia.

"—Agora meu pagamento..." - Falou ficando em cima de Near.

"—Matt... eu..." - Sua voz era temerosa.

"—Eu sei, não está pronto, certo?"

"—É. Está com raiva?"

"—Claro que não." - Sorriu ternamente alisando os cabelos do mais jovem. "—Mas não quer dizer que eu não possa brincar com você, não é?"

Near já começava a ficar excitado novamente com as mãos do ruivo vagando por todo o seu corpo.

"—O que quer que eu faça?" - Indagava ao mesmo tempo em que passava a mão pelo corpo do outro.

Matt chegou bem próximo do ouvido de Near falando sensualmente.

"—Me-me chupa." - Deu uma gostosa lambida no local fazendo o pequeno garoto quase perder as sentidos.

"—O que você quiser." - Empurrou o ruivo na cama fazendo este deitar. Pegou o membro ereto de Matt e começou a masturbá-lo.

"—hummmm, Near." - Tentou levantar-se, mas este não deixou.

"—Quietinho aí." - Negou ao ato deste empurrando-o com a mão que estava livre.

Near deixa de fazer a pequena massagem no membro do outro e começa a lamber os mamilos deste... Nem sabia qual lambia primeiro, estava totalmente insano, enquanto abocanhava um e apertava o outro com a mão.

"—Near, você disse o que eu quiser." - Reclamou querendo outra coisa.

"—Shh. Caladinho. Agora só quando EU quiser." –Near a cada minuto ficava mais sensual.

"—hummm." - Gemeu com a forma que o outro falou.

Near via o desespero de Matt por alívio, mas queria brincar mais um pouco... Estava adorando aquilo e sabia que o ruivo também... Foi descendo até chegar ao umbigo deste circulando, lambendo e enfiando a língua no local, fazendo Matt arquear as costas de tanto desejo. Desceu até o solicitante membro. Dava fracas lambidas somente na ponta, mas aquilo foi a gota d'água para Matt, que enlaçou seus dedos nos alvos cabelos e enfiou seu membro com tudo.

"—Ahhh... Near, sua boca é tão gostosa." - Gemeu.

Near não podia responder nada, sua boca estava totalmente preenchida. Achou muito bom o gosto do outro, apesar de que queria torturá-lo um pouco mais de tempo. Então começou pressurosos movimentos com a boca levando Matt a beira de todos os prazeres.

O ruivo acompanhava o ritmo da boca de Near com os quadris. Não agüentou muito... Chegou ao seu limite.

"—Near... aaaahhhh."

Near pode sentir um líquido quente invadir sua boca. O gosto era simplesmente adorável, engoliu praticamente tudo ficando só um pouco no cantinho da boca.

"—Quer sentir seu gosto?" - Falou o menor deixando seu hálito encostar-se à face do outro ainda ofegante.

Matt nem respondeu nada, apenas tomou aqueles lábios com desejo sendo correspondido da mesma forma. Lambeu o canto da boca de Near que ainda continha um pouco de seu sêmen...

"—Viu como você é gostoso?" - Perguntou provocante o menor.

"—Você é mais." - Lambeu os lábios deste.

Near sorriu com o ato.

"—Venha." –Puxou o mais novo para perto de si, aninhando este em seus braços. "—Você deve estar cansado." - Observou.

"—Matt." - Chamou. Porém não conseguiu completar a frase. Mas Matt pôde entender o que se passava por aquela brilhante mente: Incertezas.

"—Near, acabei de descobrir que te amo."

"—Eu... eu acho que eu também." - Seu rosto esboçava timidez e alegria.

Matt sorriu. "—Vamos dormir." – Colocou seu braço na cintura do menor dormindo logo em seguida.

Near ainda sentia que não o teria para sempre perto de si... ele era o melhor amigo de Mello, logo se aquele inconseqüente fizesse algo ou fugisse Matt teria que ir atrás. Sabia disso e por saber seu coração doía... Mas o que tinha que fazer era torcer para que Mello não fizesse nenhuma besteira e estaria sempre naqueles fortes braços sempre protegido.

Adormeceu. Pela primeira vez sentia-se alegre. Sua solitária vida agora era preenchida por um sorriso, que o animava. Estava realmente feliz. Afinal, estava nos braços de Matt...

**Continua.

* * *

**

**N/A²:**

Não ligue para a forma que chamei Mello (inconsequente), pois eu o adoro demais. E com relação à continuação da Fic. Eu continuo?

Near e Matt também é um casalzinho nindo. *__* mas meu favorito sempre será MelloNear.

_Reviews._


	2. Chapter 2

**Continuação.**

**Sem beta.

* * *

**

**N/A¹:**

Eu queria dedicar essa fic às pessoas que REALMENTE me deram apoio a continuá-la:

-Matt R.I.P. (irmão de Reece River)

-Reece River (Irmão de Matt R.I.P.) =d

-João (Pelas msg no kut, kissus)

-Mimi (Pelos e-mails Kawaiis que me mandou)^^''

* * *

Era cedo da manhã, os primeiros raios solares perpassavam pelo vidro da janela do quarto de Near. Mostrando a alvorada de um novo dia.

Nate abriu os olhos. Era impossível sentir-se menos confortável. O colchão aprazível, o lençol macio quase todo fora de seu corpo, deixando suas formas androgenamente angelicais serem cobertas pelo calor da estrela diurna, e em baixo de si um corpo quente e aconchegante com braços acolhedores circundando sua cintura. Era Matt. Seu agora, amante. Olhou para este, que ainda dormia pesadamente, com a face semi coberta pelas madeixas cor fogo. Corou ao lembrar-se do que acontecera na noite anterior, mas não se arrependia de nada. Amava o ruivo e não tinha motivo para negar isso.

Jeevas remexeu-se um pouco. Estava acordando.

O mais novo tencionou-se todo. Tinha medo das possíveis reações do outro, deste não lhe querer por ser homem, proibido ou de seu temor por não ter ido até o fim... Eram tantas hipóteses.

Mail abriu os olhos lentamente reconhecendo o lugar em que se encontrava. Sua mente vagava últimos acontecimentos... Abriu um riso completamente satisfeito em direção ao menor. "—Bom dia, Near!" - Falou amável.

"—Bo-bom dia." - Seu rosto, que já mostrava timidez, ficou tão rubro quanto os cabelos do ser a sua frente. Porque Matt tinha o poder de lhe deixar assim? Mas estava feliz, afinal percebera que as declarações da noite passada não eram mentiras e que seus pensamentos eram errôneos.

"—Gostou?" - Perguntou maroto, roubando um selinho do menor.

"—..." – River simplesmente esqueceu como se falava. Apenas balançou a cabeça de forma afirmativa em resposta. Entretanto seus olhos já diziam tudo por seus brilhos únicos.

"—Que bom." - Encarava sorridente, deixando seus dentes a mostra. "—Por que eu adorei..." - Aproximou-se o suficiente para dar uma mordida na orelha de Nate.

"—Ahnm." - Não pôde reprimir o gemido.

O ruivo afastou-se com o olhar espantado. "—Nossa! Como você é sensível." - Observou.

"—Só com você." - Virou suas vistas para o lado, assim não encararia o 'vermelho'.

Mail abraçou forte seu adorado albino. Sentia aquela delicada e pequena corporação de encontro ao seu corpo nu. "—Acho que sempre te amei!" - Disse pensativo, agora o encarava.

"—Eu tenho a mesma impressão." - Falou escondendo seu rosto no peito do maior. Mas seu riso constrangido foi perceptível.

"—Acho melhor eu me levantar e tomar um banho."

"—Posso tomar com você?" - Inquiriu dengoso. Tinha necessidade de sempre estar perto do outro.

"—Cla-claro." - Na realidade o ruivo estava relutante. Não que a presença do outro lhe fosse incômoda, mas tinha medo de não se segurar mais ao ver aquele corpinho todo molhado e ensaboado e possuí-lo febrilmente, pois sabia que Near ainda não estava pronto. Este tinha medo ainda e não lhe culpava, devia ser normal, tudo aquilo. Contudo agora que o tinha tão perto de si não queria ficar longe. "—Me deixa colocar água quente na banheira." - Expôs levantando-se. "—Tem banheira, não é?" - Verificou.

"—Tenho." - Seus olhos admiravam a beleza desnuda de pé a sua frente.

O maior sorriu vendo o olhar do mais novo. "—Quando eu terminar te chamo, certo?"

"—Tá." - Foi tudo que pôde dizer. Aquele corpo despido e aquele sorriso tão contagiante eram demais para si. Viu o outro sumir pela porta que dava chegada ao seu banheiro e ouviu em seguida o chuveiro ser ligado. Abriu um largo sorriso escondendo seu rosto no travesseiro fofo.

"—Eu não acredito... ele me ama..." - Pensava infantilmente como uma menina em seu primeiro amor. Mas foi acordando de seus devaneios por uma voz vinda da porta.

"—Near... tá dormindo?"

"—Na-não. Estou indo!" - Respondeu olhando o rosto, do outro, que aparecia pelo acesso ao cômodo, intrigado. Levantou-se. Assim que chegou à entrada do cubículo, uma mão quente envolveu a sua e foi guiado até a banheira cheia de espuma.

Jeevas soltou a mão do menor, entrou na água e estendeu o braço. Levantou Nate de forma fácil e o colocou dentro do lugar.

Ambos sentaram deixando descoberto apenas ombros e cabeça.

O garoto de alvos cabelos sentou no colo do ruivo, envolvendo-o com as pernas.

O mais velho passava lentamente o sabonete pelo corpo do outro enquanto sentia pequenas mãozinhas afagarem sua cabeça bem como beijos serem distribuídos por rosto e pescoço.

"—Near." - Disse arrastadamente. "—Não me tente. Não sei se posso me segurar." - Completou rouco.

"—O que estou fazendo?" - Respondeu, de forma cínica, sentindo qual era a situação do 'vermelho'.

"—Me torturando." - Retrucou sorrindo.

River apenas sorriu, ficando um pouco mais quieto.

Matt ficava apenas a admirar seu albino que, a seu ver, estava realmente lindo com os cabelos úmidos caídos pela face e o corpo escorregadiamente sexy. Não agüentou. Teve que tomar aqueles lábios pálidos em um beijo profundo.

O menor apertava-se com afinco no outro, envolvia seus braços finos, de começo de adolescência, no pescoço do outro, tomava controle da boca do ruivo de forma decidida com movimentos ousados na língua do amante. Retirou seu braço direito do local que estava e deslizou até uma das mãos de Mail que se encontrava em sua cintura, encaminhando está até seu membro semi-ereto. Sentiu logo em seguida movimentos de vai-e-vem serem realizados em si que lhe arrancou um gemido lânguido de prazer, mas ainda tirou um pouco de forças para poder envolver o membro de seu namorado e masturbá-lo, apertando-o com bastante força.

"—AHH..." - O maior mais gritou do que gemeu.

"—Uhnm."

Os dois não pararam até chegarem aos ápices de seus segredos. Enxugaram-se e rumaram para a cozinha. Estavam famintos. Enquanto caminhavam silenciosamente pelos corredores da Wammy's House, que se encontravam vazios pelo horário, e com os dedos entrelaçados uma pergunta quebra a falta de som.

"—Near..." - Chamou este de forma melancólica.

"—Sim?" - Respondeu amável ainda olhando para frente, mas seu olhar era calmo e serenamente sorridente. Ainda não precisava dissimular nada.

"—Vamos ter que fingir, não é?"

"—Vamos, mas isso você já esperava. Disso você já sabe." - Expôs frio.

"—Sei..." - Respondeu amargo. Não queria ter que ficar longe de seu amado, mas era preciso. Ninguém iria entender a relação de ambos.

O pequeno menino de madeixas alvas pára der repente, forçando, assim, para que Mail também parasse.

"—O que foi?" – Questionou não entendendo a ação do menor.

"—Você está com raiva por que eu não fui até o fim ainda?"

Jeevas sorriu. "—Claro que não. Será tudo ao seu tempo. Não vou cobrar nada de você." - Falou docemente.

"—Eu quero. Só tenho medo." - Tentou explicar.

"—Está tudo bem." - Fez um leve carinho no rosto pálido de Near, soltando sua mão. "—Mas é melhor nos recompormos senão alguém vai desconfiar, afinal, já está tarde." - Observou.

"—Tem razão." - Riu discretamente, mas logo a sutil linha obliqua que se desenhava em sua face sumiu, quando um garoto sonolento da idade de Nate passava pelos dois em direção à sala de convivência, e ficou novamente sem reações.

"—Você é um perfeito ator." - Sussurrou o ruivo quando o outro menino sumia de suas vistas.

"—Acho que sim." - Respondeu no mesmo tom.

**-X-**

Já era oito e meia da manhã e Matt e Near já terminavam de tomar o desjejum quando Mello entra no recinto.

Sua cara, mal-humorada, era um aviso para que ninguém se aproximasse demais, pois seria muito perigoso. O loiro ficou na porta, parado por alguns segundos observando a cena.

Matt tomava, ou estava terminando de tomar, café com algumas torradas e Near, sentado da sua frente com uma perna esticada no chão e a outra flexionada em cima da cadeira, tomando leite e terminando uma fatia de bolo. Ambos de cabelos úmidos, roupas meio amarrotadas e relativamente próximos como um novo casal de namorados.

Keehl arregalou seus olhos, mas logo praguejou alguma coisa baixinho e entrou balançando sua cabeça negativamente. Como se seu último pensamento fosse algo ridículo ou impossível de acontecer. Rumou até a geladeira onde tinha uma menininha, que não devia ter dez anos, tentando inutilmente pegar um pote de Danone nas prateleiras mais altas. Quando chegou perto da garota, pegou o pote que esta queria, olhou-a com raiva estendendo o artefato para ela.

A menina, assustada, pegou sua merenda e saiu correndo. O olhar daquele 'menino' era muito medonho.

"—Tsc... nem agradece. Piveta!" - Virou-se pegando um achocolatado e uns biscoitos e depois se sentou longe dos dois.

Near saiu logo em seguida. Sabia que o loiro poderia deduzir algo, afinal este era muito inteligente ou então em um surto psicótico tentar lhe matar com uma faca. A cozinha naquele momento, mais do que nunca, era um local perigoso. Antes de sair deu uma olhada de soslaio em direção a Matt que lhe retribuiu com um sorriso torto.

**-X-**

"—Ainda está com raiva de mim?!" - Indagou ao loiro se aproximando deste.

"—O que você estava pensando na hora que foi tomar café da manhã com aquele pivete?"

"—Não me responda com outra pergunta."

"—Se eu disser o que eu quero, terá sua resposta." - Mello parecia desafiador como sempre.

"—Ahhh. Mello, eu não estava com ele." - Irritou-se.

O loiro tomou um pouco mais de seu chocolate líquido e estreitando os olhos investigou. "—Por que ficou com raiva? Onde dormiu?"

"—Na sala de convivência." - Retrucou calmamente observando fixamente as órbitas azuis que lhe encaravam.

"—Humm." - Parecia que Mihael estava satisfeito com a afirmação do amigo, apesar da cautela. "—Não estou. A raiva passou." - Completou. Agora que teve coragem de responder a pergunta do ruivo.

"—Desculpe." - Disse Matt. Não sabia ao certo o motivo de pedir desculpas, mas Mello parecia sempre estar com a razão.

"—É." – Esta foi a única resposta de Mello.

O resto do dia passou calmo.

Matt e Mello estudavam pela manhã e faziam algum tipo de esporte com os outros do orfanato pela tarde. Mas de vez em quando o ruivo dava suas escapadas. Dizia para Mello que ia fumar alguns cigarros que tinha contrabandeado. Mas na realidade ia sorrateiro à sala de convivência observar de longe aquele garoto, inexpressivo e de pele assustadoramente branca, construir seus castelos de dados, ou seus incansáveis quebra-cabeças que depois de terminados eram derrubados sem dó pelo seu construtor. Queria ficar mais próximo, segurar-lhe a mão e trocar beijos apaixonados. Contudo sabia que se fizessem isso iriam separá-los imediatamente e não desejava isso de forma alguma.

Near parecia como todos os dias: desinteressado de todos ao seu redor, com interesse apenas em seu mundinho particular. Mas não era bem assim... Suas feições sempre sérias e observadoras vagavam em outras o via passar pela porta com um olhar de saudades e era isso que sentia também quando o via, ou não. Sua mente, seu corpo, seu desejo convergiam apenas para um ponto: Mail Jeevas.

Matt esperou pacientemente que o final de tarde chegasse, assim teria seu pequeno amante só para si naquele recinto.

"—Near." - Chamou este, olhando para fora, se certificando que ninguém vinha. "—Esperei o dia todo por um beijo, vai me dar?"

O rosto sem expressão logo abriu um riso tímido e sincero. "—Claro." - Disse levantando-se e se dirigindo até o maior.

O ruivo foi ao seu encontro agarrando-lhe logo em seguida com sofreguidão. Beijando o menor impacientemente em seu pescoço.

Near se desvencilhou dos braços do maior empurrando este até a parede que ficava atrás da porta, assim, se alguém chegasse daria para inventar algo. Suas mãos miúdas e ágeis entravam por debaixo da camisa do 'vermelho' apertando seus mamilos. Sentia a respiração pesada do outro em sua nuca bem como o volume da calça do outro. "—Matt..." - Gemeu mais que falou aquela situação também estava torturante para si. "—Hoje."

"—Hoje o que?" - Questionou rouco não entendendo.

"—Quero ser seu hoje!" - Seu olhar era grave. Tinha que demonstrar segurança senão seu ruivinho iria hesitar. Mas não teve como conter um sorriso lascivo. "—Hoje eu quero você dentro de mim!" - Ao dizer isso apertou a sensível área do outro por cima da calça.

"—..." – Mail abriu a boca cerrando as pálpebras, mas o som engasgou em sua garganta. "—Te-tem certeza?" - Abriu os olhos com dificuldade.

"—Tenho." - Falava da forma mais sincera que podia, soltando o suplicante membro por cima da calça.

"—Então me espere. Meia-noite. Tudo bem?"

"—Claro!" - Sorriu afastando-se. "—Tente se recompor. Eu vou subir. Arranje alguma briga com Mello."

"—Essa é a parte mais fácil." - Garantiu. "—O difícil vai ser me acalmar. Um dia vou morrer de infarto e por culpa sua."

River piscou o olho e saiu rumando para seu quarto que era no primeiro andar.

Near entrou em seu aposento fechando a entrada logo em seguida. Jogou-se de bruços na cama com a cabeça enfiada no travesseiro.

"—Como fui idiota..." - Ainda se lembrava da sua primeira noite ardente com Matt. Recordava de como fora um tolo por ter medo de se entregar ao outro. Não entedia... Se se sentia tão confortável nos braços do ruivo, como podia não ter tido coragem de ir até o fim? A dor, que seria apenas momentânea, seria o elo de que se tornariam um só. Não tinha motivos de temor, Mail cuidaria dele e o protegeria para sempre... Era nisso que acreditava ou era nisso que queria acreditar. Levantou-se, tomou um banho esperando que chegasse a hora esperada. Estava nervoso. Suas mãos suavam, seu coração batia descompassado e um formigamento e um frio se faziam presente em sua barriga, porém não voltaria atrás, afinal queria sentir todos os prazeres que o ruivo poderia lhe proporcionar.

Mail estava na cozinha, tinha acabado de irritar o loiro de forma proposital, coisa que não era difícil. Abriu a geladeira, encheu um copo com leite e fechou a porta desta. Sentou-se em uma cadeira, das várias, do solitário cômodo. Já era tarde, não havia ninguém lá. Olhou para o relógio pregado na parede, mas estava escuro demais para poder observar as horas, afinal o recinto era iluminado apenas pela grande e esplendorosa lua que observava seus segredos mais profundos. Tomou o conteúdo do copo, deixando este na pia. Encaminhou-se até o vitral entreaberto da copa. Sua face foi banhada pelo luar. Admirou o glorioso satélite e sua beleza tão pálida, alva como os cabelos de Near. Deu um sorriso diminuto, todos os seus pensamentos iam de encontro a aquele garoto branco e inexpressivo. Pôde ouvir ao longe o badalar da meia-noite da soberba torre de Londres que ficava bem próxima do orfanato, podia ainda ver grande parte do prédio do parlamento. Seu batimento cardíaco descontrolou. Faltava apenas meia hora para ter Near em seus braços, totalmente entregue e não queria que isso fosse uma experiência dolorosa. O vento frio da noite balançou seus cabelos úmidos. Achou melhor ir. Caminhou lentamente até o primeiro andar. Encostou-se perto da porta esperando a hora marcada. Lembrou-se, que possuía um relógio de pulso, estava tão apreensivo que se esquecera de tudo. Apertou um botão ao lado de seu registrador fazendo este iluminar: Faltavam quinze minutos. Talvez fossem os mais longos de sua vida. Acendeu um cigarro para acalmar os ânimos.

A porta ao seu lado abriu.

"—Por que não entra logo?" - Questionou o albino baixamente.

Matt estava pasmo, terminava seu cigarette que quase caiu no chão. Ficou mudo observado o menor olhar-lhe inexpressivamente.

"—Hein?" - Reforçou a pergunta.

"—Co-como sabia que... que eu estava aqui?"

"—Eu sei de tudo." - Riu discreto.

Jeevas apagou o cigarro e entrou, seguindo Near. Dirigiu-se até o lixo onde jogou um de seus vícios enquanto o albino trancava a porta.

River, assim que termina o que fazia, encostou-se na parede, com as mãos para trás de suas costas. Seu corpo enrijeceu, quando o mais velho se aproximou.

O 'vermelho' colou seu corpo no do menor colocando suas mãos, uma de cada lado da cabeça deste, na parede. Fixou suas órbitas naquelas íris negras. "—Tem certeza que quer isto, não é?" - Indagou sério.

"—Tenho." - Sua voz, apesar de determinada, saiu fraca. Não conseguia controlar-se perto do maior. E aquele hálito de tabaco lhe excitava mais.

"—Isso é..." - Lambeu o pescoço alvo fazendo um caminho até a orelha. "—Ótimo." - Puxou a cintura delgada fazendo seu amante se sair do local onde estava, puxou este um pouco mais. Girou o próprio corpo no do pequeno ficando por trás deste. "—Gosta que eu te abrace assim?" - Investigou rouco de encontro ao ouvido de Nate. Fazendo questão de sentir o cheiro que emanava deste.

"—Hunm..." - Gemeu já ofegante, fechando os olhos.

"—Eu quero a resposta." - Disse safadamente.

"—Gosto... ahhh..." - Não conseguiu se controlar no momento em que o ruivo colocou a mão por debaixo de sua blusa, passando-a repetidamente por seu abdômen.

"—Que bom, pois eu não quero parar." - Expôs agora desabotoando a blusa branca. Abria lentamente enquanto esfregava sua ereção atrás do pequeno.

Near retirou imediatamente sua blusa, assim que esta ficou toda aberta, expondo seu tronco alvo que arfava de excitação. Virou-se para o ruivo tentando, com suas mãozinhas, retirar a camisa manga longa do maior. Logo conseguiu seu entento. Podia ver, agora, o corpo adolescente do outro eriçado na espera do que aconteceria. Pegou a mão direita de Jeevas e a encaminhou até seus lábios. Olhou safadamente para o mais velho.

O ruivo logo entendeu o 'recado' e pôs de imediato os dedos na boca do pequeno.

Nate logo passou a língua na extensão de todos, sugava-os da forma mais lascívia que podia.

"—Ahnm... Near." - O 'vermelho' dizia tudo de forma dificultosa. Não agüentou mais. Retirou sua mão de onde estava para colocá-la em um lugar muito melhor que aquele. Recostou-se na parede onde o albino anteriormente estava sempre o abraçando. Esgueirou a mão por dentro da calça branca e frouxa, passando audaciosamente pela peça íntima até chegar nas nádegas durinhas do mais novo. Lubricamente enfiava apenas o começo de um de seus dedos, na entrada de Nate, de forma circular.

O garoto de alvos cabelos parecia não sentir dor, pois escondia seu rosto no bíceps do maior e empinava-se para mais contato. "—Matt... ahnm... mais" - Pedia desesperado esfregando-se neste.

"—Se é o que quer." - Retrucou rouco. Introduziu o primeiro dedo totalmente, ouvindo em resposta um gemido fugaz. Retirava e recolocava o dedo lentamente, mas parecia que Near não estava com muita paciência.

O menor abaixou a própria calça subtraindo o dedo do outro de onde estava. "—Mais... eu quero mais." - Suplicava-lhe com o olhar obsceno e dengoso.

Mail não faz prontamente o que o amante lhe solicitava. Contudo de forma vagarosa. Não queria que seu pequeno namorado sentisse dor. E para seu alívio Nate estava completamente relaxado.

"—Ahmn... Ahmn... Ahmn..." - O albino estava adorando sentir os dedos de Matt dentro de si, principalmente quando estes tocavam algum ponto em seu interior. Começou a si masturbar da mesma intensidade em que aqueles adorados dedos lhe penetravam.

Jeevas aumentou a quantidade de dedos bem como a intensidade. Sabia que Near não aguentaria muito tempo.

"—Ahhh... eu não... não vou aguentar!" - Exclamou o pequeno.

"Aguentar?" - Repetiu em pesanmento o maior. "Quem não vai suportar essa brincadeira sou eu!" - Sua calça, de tão apertada, doía-lhe no membro. Porém iria resistir. Queria que seu níveo amante tivesse o maior prazer que pudesse. Então fez com que este parasse de se tocar e retira sua mão de onde estava.

"—NÃO..." - Protestou Near.

"—Calma, só quero te provar de novo." - Falou torpe.

River sorriu safado. Apenas trocou de posição com o 'vermelho' para facilitar o que ele queria encostando-se novamente na parede. O ruivo então se abaixa ficando de joelho e começa a lamber o umbigo do menor, enfiava a língua de forma alucinante enquanto suas mãos vagavam pelas coxas roliças e alvas do outro, já que já tinha melhorado sua visão terminando de retirar o resto da calça e cueca do albino.

O mais novo já entrava em desespero. Precisava de alívio. Empurrava Mail pelos ombros para que fosse mais para baixo. "—Matt... Uhnm... eu preciso."

Jeevas apenas o olhou malvado e ainda lhe observando, abocanhou toda a extensão do lugar tão íntimo de Nate, fazia tudo apressado, sentia os quadris estreitos a sua frente se moverem de encontro a sua boca. Depravadamente enfiou dois dedos no comprimido canal do menor.

Essa foi a gota d'água.

Near não pôde mais adiar o cume de seus prazeres, gozando na boca de seu amante. "—Mail." - Choramingou sentindo todos os objetos do quarto girarem ao seu redor. Suas pernas enfraqueceram. Desabou no chão, mas sentiu-se amparado pelos braços do ruivo...

"—Matt." - Chamou após algum tempo, quase recuperado de tudo. Estava sentado no colo deste com uma perna de cada lado do 'vermelho' com os braços envolta do pescoço à frente, admirando as órbitas castanhas que ficavam mais escuras com a penumbra.

"—Sim?" - Não conseguiu conter a voz rouca. Segurava com a mão direita a cintura do menor e com a esquerda afagava os alvos cabelos.

"—Eu te amo."

"—Eu também." - Sorriu contente com a afirmação.

Ambos se beijaram calmamente, mas logo o beijo ficou mais intenso e suas línguas já se enlaçavam de forma ousada.

"—Near... eu quero você." - Matt já estava no limite dos limites.

"—Então me tome." - Comandou a mão do ruivo até seu acordado membro.

"—Você num cansa não?" - Indagou com tom de brincadeira. Movendo sua mão.

"—Acho que não..." - Respondeu abrindo a calça do maior e adentrando a peça íntima deste com as mãos.

"—Humm, haaii..." - Gemeu alto quando o albino lhe apertou com bastante força.

"—Gostou?" - Choramingava tentando se concentrar no que fazia.

"—..." - O mais velho apenas ofegava, de olhos cerrados, sentindo o quão macias eram aquelas mãos, e movendo as suas.

"—Responde..." - Pediu meio arrastado.

"—Sim." - Disse deixando de apertar a glande do outro e tirando as mãozinhas deste dentre suas pernas. "—Senta aqui." - Propôs maroto.

Nate agarra-se com força no colo de Jeevas, ajeitando-se timidamente sobre o membro deste. Meio sem jeito forçava-se para baixo. "—Ahnm." - Gemeu de dor e prazer.

Matt segurava com força os alvos quadris para facilitar a penetração e lentamente consegue sentir-se todo dentro daquele adorado ser.

Ficam parados alguns segundos. Near para se acostumar com o incômodo e para a dor cessar.

Mail para poder se controlar diante daquele lugar tão quente e acolhedor, estava bastante apertado.

O menor inicia lentos, mas fortes movimentos.

"—Hunm... Matt. Isso, isso é tão bom." - Suas pálpebras estavam pesadas. Era um grande esforço um simples olhar para o outro. Fechou os olhos.

"—Ahnm. Não... olhe para mim. Por favor." - Demandava o maior.

O pequeno apenas acatou, não deixando de se mover.

Matt mordia as costas da própria mão para não gritar, principalmente quando Near estreitava ainda mais seu interior.

O garoto de alvos e bagunçados cabelos parou mantendo pressão empurrando o 'vermelho' para que se deitasse. "—Agora você vai enlouquecer." - Avisou apoiando suas mãos nas coxas do outro. Começou um rápido e forte vai-e-vem, sua sanidade foi para os ares, jogava sua cabeça para trás não se contentando de tanta volúpia.

O ruivo por sua vez realmente delirava de tanta cobiça por aquele corpo tão desejoso.

"—Ahhh... Matt." - Chegou novamente ao seu auge derramando seu fruto íntimo no abdômem do ruivo, todavia não parou de mover-se queria sentir o outro em sua plenitude, queria lhe dar prazer.

"—Ahnm... Nate." - Espalhou seu líquido quente dentro de Near, sentindo as mesmas sensações que este sentira, atingindo o seu vértice no lugar mais profundo que chegaria em seu amado.

Ficaram vários minutos parados. Não se saberia dizer ao certo quantos, mas estavam feliz e completamente unidos.

O menor saiu-se de Mail aninhando-se nos braços do maior. Permaneceram alí, no chão, abraçados. O calor dos corpos esquentou um ao outro.

Sabiam que os dias que se seguiam seriam dificultosos, seria difícil se encontrar e manter contato com que ninguém percebesse ou desconfiasse. Mas a intensidade do que sentiam não deixaria aquele amor morrer. Nunca.

**FIM.

* * *

**

**N/A²:**

Essa fic era pra ter o título lemon. Ahuahuahua. Karaka, o Near foi bem safado pra 1ª vez, né? O.O (É, ooc, mas aí não teria muita graça se o Matt fizesse tudo só... ¬¬')

O Matt, coitado, teve que satisfazê-lo. Mas o "albininho" é muito fofo, então está perdoado.

Espero q tenham gostado. Essa fic, em particular, foi bem difícil de publicar (Sem ânime: [Reviews] e PC ¬¬) eu nem sabia que a colocaria neste site... Mas que bom q está aki... XD.

E _DEIXEM REVIWS.._. Como esperam que eu saiba se estão gostando ou não?! O.o hein?!

Digam no que eu tenho que melhorar.

Ainda não sou ADIVINHA!!! Rsrsrs...

*Olhos brilhando* Vocês viram o Mello? Em sua pequena participação? Ele não é lindo, fofo, sexy de morrer?! Fica fofo até mal-humorado *_*

Vejam a que eu estou publicando "Mistério e Chocolate"

Casais: LxMello & MattxNear xD *Hora do merchandising* -Mas é fic boa (Vampiros *.*).


End file.
